


7 Souls-And More

by Storm54



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gaster is depressed, Gen, Sadness, Temmie and The Annoying Dog don't know the fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: The Justice Human fell in with a sibling. Two things happen.
Kudos: 3





	7 Souls-And More

Yeah, if you know Undertale in and out like I do(almost). You probably know about the seven soul traits. But in here, there was another. Born of…. something…. someone did. That soul trait, curiosity, creativity, and very strange social skills. Insanity.

Charlie groaned, and grinned at the same time as she slowly pulled herself up in the bed of golden flowers. James sat up next to her. He tried to open his mouth, but before he could Charlie cut him off.  
“Ooh! What a rush! That was awesome! Can we do it again?” Charlie laughed and talked. James hoped she would never stop. That way she wouldn’t think about what had driven them down there…..  
“Graaaarh!” The beast hidden by the shadows roared, chasing after the two siblings and best friends.  
“Hurry! This way!” James shouted in the general direction of his side, where his sister Charlie was running, her eyes oddly bright.  
“This is awesome!” She said, keeping an easy pace with James. She didn’t even breathe hard, she just ran.  
Suddenly, the two siblings turned right, and ran over the edge of a deep, dark pit. Why did they even climb a mountain rumored to be cursed?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hi, I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!” The yellow flower smiled and said. Charlie watched her brother talk to the flower. She wasn’t really sure how the flower talked. They were going through some kind of tutoriel…. that word sounds familiar. Like it would matter soon. James smiled and beckoned.  
“C’mon Charlie, Flowey is showing me something.” Suddenly, a heart shaped thing appeared in front of both of them. James was yellow, but Charlie’s was rainbow. She liked it. It was crazy. Just like her.  
“Your soul symbolizes your main trait. Red for determination, green for kindness, cyan for patience, orange for bravery, blye for integrity, purple for perseverance, and yellow for justice. If I had to guess….. rainbow means insanity.” James sighed.  
“Yeah, that seems accurate.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They both take a liking to the skeleton brothers, Papyrus and Sans in Snowdin. Charlie even makes a promise to come back and free the monsters if they can.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James respects Undyne. She wants justice for monsters, he can respect that. By the time they befriend her, his lv is about .50. Charlie’s jumps all over the place from 0 to 19. But never 20. He wonders why that happens. James also enjoyed playing matchmaker with Undyne and Alphys.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"In this world... It's KILL or BE killed!"  
"You naive child... If you leave the RUINS... They... ASGORE... Will kill you."  
"HOW LUCKY OF YOU! HAD I ONLY USED MY SPECIAL ATTACK, YOU SURELY WOULD HAVE BEEN BLASTED TO... HEY. WAIT. WHERE'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK?"  
"You will be judged for every action. You will be judged for every EXP you earned."  
"What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for 'execution points.' A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for 'Level of Violence.' A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others."  
"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth..."  
"After finishing her update, she moved to pass the microphone to the king. However, she didn't realize the microphone was still in her hands when she said: "Your turn, Fluffybuns." The audience burst into laughter."  
Lesser Dog is learning to read.  
"NGAHHH!!! DIE ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE GETTING IN MY WAY!"  
"If you want to go home... You'll have to take his soul. You'll have to kill ASGORE."  
You IDIOTS. While you guys were having your little pow-wow... I took the human SOULS! And now, not only are THOSE under my power... But all of your FRIENDS' SOULS are gonna be mine, too! Hee hee hee. And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you MADE THEM love you. All the time you spent listening to them... Encouraging them... Caring about them... Without that, they wouldn't have come here. And now, with their souls and the humans' together... I will achieve my REAL FORM. Hee hee... Huh? WHY am I still doing this? Don't you get it? This is all just a GAME. If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll "win" the game. If you "win," you won't want to "play" with me anymore. And what would I do then? But this game between us will NEVER end. I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach... And then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over... Hee hee hee. Listen. If you DO defeat me, I'll give you your "happy ending." I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied. But that WON'T happen. You...! I'll keep you here no matter what!  
Even if it means killing you 1,000,000 times!!!  
Do not be afraid my child... No matter what happens... We will always be there to protect you!  
THAT'S RIGHT, HUMAN! YOU CAN WIN!! JUST DO WHAT I, WOULD DO... BELIEVE IN YOU!!!  
Hey! Human! If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!  
huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you.  
Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him... B-but... Somehow, I know you can do it!!  
Human, for the future of humans and monsters...! You have to stay determined...!  
Urrrgh... NO! Unbelievable!! This can't be happening! You... You...!  
I can't believe you're all so STUPID.  
ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!!!  
Finally. I was so tired of being a flower. Howdy! Chara, are you there? It's me, your best friend.  
A̶̩̤̗̺͙̍S̴̲̳̯̟͕̖̩̎̈͐͂̈́̚Ŕ̸̤̭̄̓͊̐̑ͅI̶̞͓̋̅͂͊͌͊͋͝Ḙ̷̮̻̌͛̅̐͝ͅL̴̪̙̥̼͉̼͐̿̅̓̚ͅ ̷̣̺̥̣̪̖͆̽̑͑̈͊Ḑ̵̪̠̀̀̑̊̾̃͠Ŕ̷̺͎̱͙̜͙͇͕͆̚̕Ę̷͖͔̤̍E̸͙̐͋͗M̸̛̫̯̯͊̈́̕͝U̵̡̨̻̱̰̺̭͍͗̊̓̍̈́R̴̿̈ͅŖ̸̯͈̂̉̀

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James smiled at the sight of the sun. Asriel had done it. He had broken the barrier. Now, humans and monsters would be at peace. He looked to the side and vaguely saw three ghosts. A smiling skeleton in black robes, Temmie, and the Annoying Dog. A while ago, Charlie had gone off running into the mist after an argument and met Gaster. For some reason, Temmie’s face had ended up here. Not her body, just her face. Then the dog came, chasing after her. Gaster had greeted the dog as Toby. All three of them had helped when Charlie temporarily disconnected from her body, to reach inside Asriel and save all of them, including him. Then, they discovered the true best quality of the train insanity. Kindness. Insanity had an equal part of everything. Charlie stood beside him, happy. She looked truly happy, for the first time since they set foot into the underground. The lesson here? Try harder. If you get into a bad situation, you might find a bunch of great friends.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BUT THAT'S NOT THE REAL ENDING, UNFORTUNATELY  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Charlie stood between Asgore and the door. Asgore, who held the body of her brother. She knew what she had to say  
“I’m going to Snowdin. If anyone except for the two skeletons enter my presence, I kill them. If I ever see you again, I kill you. If I see any member of the royal guard except for Papyrus, I kill them. I swear it.” Then, she bolted out. Just stopping at a high place to let out an almost inhuman scream. The voice that came with her SOUL, who had made her second-guess her every decision, was silent. Even it cared for their brother. She then began the long journey to a secret place in Snowdin. It would be faster if she ran, like she was doing right now. To the only living being she could trust. Sans. She only allowed Papyrus to be in her presence because if she killed Papyrus, Sans would give her a slow and extremely painful death.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After that, she waited in a small cave. When Sans finally found her, he was shocked and saddened. The only thought that came through his mind, was ‘What if it was Papyrus’.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Then, Sans made sure she didn’t starve. The voice in her head actually tried to console her for once. It just ended up promising to help her with revenge. But she couldn’t step outside. She couldn’t, taking revenge would just make her a murderer. Still, she waited.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey, Frisk. Can I talk to you for a second?” Those were the first words Frisk heard once they had gone back after saying goodbye. Sans had taken her aside, and told them the story. The story of James and Charlie. How James had died, and Charlie had sworn revenge. They knew they had to help. So they came. The yellow soul guided them to her cave. Once she was there, she entered. Hearing a voice, she stepped inside.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the end, everyone had a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> The AU is called SparksTale, because of a thing in the Insanity Soul bearers eyes.


End file.
